Meaning of Life
by Kagome-Chan123
Summary: While Kagome Higurashi walks on the cold, foreboding streets of Tokyo, Japan pondering the true meaning of life, another is wishing she never had it to begin with. When Kagome returns, she meets someone unexpected and decides to have a chat. [OneShot]


**Meaning of Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and this story is based on the storyline of the series but is not entirely accurate.

Enjoy!

3 Kagome-Chan123

She was back in the present day. Without Inuyasha or any of her friends. Kagome Higurashi was wearing a wooly, teal sweater with her designer pants and sweater. There were no farmiliar faces in the crowded streets and even if there were, Kagome couldn't care less.

Had she stayed in the feudal era, she would be bickering with Inuyasha about every little thing they could think of bickering. But she was tired. She could not take more of their arguments. The last one had been left in an uncomfortable silence.

Her arms were crossed tightly in front of her chest, inhaling in the freezing air. Her breath was visible and so were the breaths of many other people. Kagome couldn't understand if her destiny was to help Inuyasha and the others collect the jewel shards, then why had it have to be such a miserable experience. Of course, it wasn't always miserable. In fact, it hadn't been like this until recently when Inuyasha had started acting weirdly around her.

She would always ask him what was wrong with him, and he would give her a deathly glare and grumble 'nothing'. But of course there was _something_ going on. Sighing, she waited at a crosswalk for the light to change.

In their last argument, the topic had been turned to Kikyo. Inuyasha had screamed loudly how much happier he would be if Kagome was Kikyo. And that had struck her. She was a reincarnation. So… Would that mean if Kikyo _hadn't_ died, she would not exist at all?

It killed her that she was just a replica, a replacement. A substitution. So what was the meaning of her life? To fulfill what Kikyo could not? To replace Kikyo until Inuyasha forgave her and the two were reunited? To comfort Inuyasha while Kikyo was not here? Her life in the present times, even before she met Inuyasha, had seemed like a daze. It never had appeared that her whole life was leading up to her meeting Inuyasha.

Kagome wondered what would happen when the Shikon No Tama was restored. Would she disappear? Leave?

Had Kami created her just to destroy her once her destiny was fulfilled?

She had never thought about it that way, but it didn't feel good to think about it that way.

It was that she was too caught up in her own thoughts or that destiny has worked its magic, returning her to the well.

She returned to the feudal era but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the object of her thoughts appeared before her.

Kikyo was sitting serenely on a tree branch, her eyes shut and her face decorated with the blossoms of several flowers. Her long, glossy hair was lifted gently by the wind and she looked like a goddess. Kagome cringed as she compared herself with the goddess in the tree.

As if Kagome had spoken to her, Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. She fixed a gentle stare on Kagome and the stayed like that in eternal silence. Neither of them talked but they could understand each other's feelings through the gaze of their eyes.

"Kikyo… Why are you here?" Kagome said, finally when she was released of the trance.

Kikyo gazed into the horizon.

"You're troubled." Kikyo said bluntly.

Kagome was surprised. She expected Kikyo to say something cruel or use her priestess powers to attempt to kill her again, but it seemed that all she requested was conversation.

"I guess I am." Kagome admitted softly.

Kikyo glared intensely at Kagome. The two stared at each other in the eyes, and Kagome got an indifferent feeling within her. Kikyo looked as if she actually cared for her. But how was that possible? She hated her.

"Inuyasha isn't here." Kagome said automatically.

She guessed that Kikyo must've been looking for Inuyasha.

"I wasn't here for a hanyou. I was here to see you." Kikyo said softly.

Kagome couldn't understand. See me? She wondered. Why?

"I suppose you have a lot of questions. About why I am here and why your existence is into play." Kikyo said.

Kagome gasped. How…how had she known?

Kikyo closed her eyes slowly and they remained like that for a while. The wind whipped their hair and the black haired mikos both felt united and as one spirit. For once, Kagome did not feel hate or vengeance. In fact, she felt nothing at all. Her soul was drifting… drifting into a state of what seemed like to be unconsciousness. Her spirit was peaceful but her mind was not. She knew something was wrong.

She opened her eyes abruptly and gasped. Her body was glowing brightly and there was an orb floating in front of her. She reached towards it but she could not. Was Kikyo claiming her soul back?

The soul floated farther and farther from her until it was circling Kikyo's body. She absorbed it into her body and shafts of moonlight reflected on her pale face. Her face gained color while Kagome's lost its tinge. Kagome felt her legs weakening and she fell onto her knees. There was an indescribable feeling of loneliness and sadness within her. Was this what a soulless person felt?

But something was not accurate. If she was soulless, she would be lying on the ground, not breathing, not feeling. And yet, here she was, feeling sad, lonely and confused. Slowly, she stood up and faced Kikyo.

"Am I…dead?" Kagome asked, barely whispering.

Kikyo laughed, a beautiful and yet sorrowful laugh.

"You had questions, wondering if you were born as a reincarnation, or if you were always Kagome. Now, I've taken my soul from you but are you still living, breathing and thinking?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome tried to comprehend what she had just said. If she had taken her own soul from her, then why was she alive? But the answer was obvious.

"I am not a reincarnation?" Kagome asked, slowly widening her eyes.

Kikyo shook her head.

"You are merely a personage with similar power to mine," Kikyo said slowly before furrowing her eyes. "But if you think I'm going to give up on Inuyasha, you're wrong. Just because I helped you find yourself doesn't mean I am going to give up him to you."

Suddenly, soul stealers surrounded her and she was lifted gently into the sky. Kagome watched her go and thought about their conversation. Suddenly, a dash of red appeared.

Inuyasha was at her side, and in an instant, his hands were wrapped around Kagome. After staying like that for a long and peaceful while, they broke apart.

"Was that Kikyo? Did she hurt you? Did – Did she try to kill you again?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Kagome just smiled and hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She laughed, a tender and sweet laugh.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly.

"Baka." He muttered softly.

---

There's my one-shot. It's based on the Inu-yasha series but it is not accurate plot-wise. Please R&R!


End file.
